Come Little Children
by Scarpaw
Summary: Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment... It all starts with a song, but as things get twisted and messed up, it's up to the Host Club to set things right and get everything back to normal!
1. Prologue: The Song

My first Ouran Fic! ^_^ This was inspired by a music video I found on YouTube. It's called Come Little Children by RavenToriBlack. It's for Ouran and it's freakin' awesome!

Anyways, go on and read the prologue to _Come Little Children._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Prologue**

Kaoru tossed in bed. It was close to midnight, but he was nowhere near closer to getting to sleep than he was two hours ago.

Hikaru was already fast asleep though. Kaoru didn't think anything human could wake his twin up. Not that Kaoru wanted him up, anyways. He didn't want to bother his brother with something a petty as him not being able to get to sleep.

Kaoru swung his legs off of the bed and got up, quietly as to not wake up Hikaru. Walking to the window, he pushed back the curtains, looking out over the dark garden that lay below their room. Looking down, he noticed a figure lurking beneath the Sakura tree. Before Kaoru could do anything, an abnormally strong breeze seemed to slam into the window, forcing it open the _wrong_ way, causing Kaoru to yelp.

Kaoru's yelp caused Hikaru to stir, and he sat up in bed, blinking and rubbing at his one eye.

"Kaoru?" He stifled a yawn. "What's wrong?" Startled once more, Kaoru flinched and turned towards his brother.

"Nothing Hikaru." Kaoru respond immediately. "Go back to…" But before Kaoru could finish his sentence a song came wafting in through the open window.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away._" Kaoru froze, eyes widening at the song.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru was wide awake now. "Kaoru are you alright?"

"_Into a land of enchantment,"_ Kaoru turned away from the window, and was headed for the bedroom door.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called again. "Kaoru, answer me!" Yet he was ignored, and Kaoru opened the bedroom door, disappearing down the dark hallway.

"_Come little children, the time's come to play,_" Hikaru darted out into the hall, chasing after his brother. The music never met his ears. "_Here in my garden of magic._"

Hikaru skidded to a stop at the top of the steps. Kaoru was already halfway down. Glancing at the railing, he wasted no time in jumping on it and sliding the way down to get in front of his brother.

"_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,"_

"Kaoru, what the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru demanded, grabbing a hold of his brother's shoulder. Kaoru let out a high-pitched whine, almost as if he was in pain just from his brother's touch.

"Hi…ka…ru…" Kaoru whimpered, and Hikaru flinched, releasing his grasp on Kaoru's shoulder.

"_Through all the pain and the sorrows._"

Almost immediately Kaoru had started moving for the door leading to the outside again, at a faster pace than last time. Hikaru let out a soft curse and scrambled to catch up to Kaoru. Slippin outside, Kaoru started running, forcing Hikaru to run as well.

"_Weep not poor children for life is this way; murdering beauty and passions._"

Hikaru slipped, crashing into the grass, but wasted no time in getting up. Whatever was wrong with Kaoru, he wasn't going to let his baby brother out of his sight for too long.

"_Hush now dear children, it must be this way._"

Hikaru slid neatly around the last corner, and hurried his pace. He didn't want to lose Kaoru.

"_To weary of life and deceptions._"

"Hikaru, help me!" Hikaru heard his brother wail. "Hikaru, make it stop!"

Kaoru was underneath the Sakura tree. Eyes wrenched shut, hands clamped over his ears. As Hikaru ran and embraced his brother, it did little to help.

"Make it stop." Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru was about to ask, 'Make what stop?' when a soft voice met his ears.

"_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet._"

This? Was this what Kaoru was hearing.

"It's just a song Kaoru," Hikaru reassured him, trying to pry Kaoru's hands away from his ears, but that just caused Kaoru to squirm and whimper even more. "It'll be alright, Kaoru." Hikaru finally sighed, not knowing what exactly was wrong with Kaoru. Reaching for his pocket to grab his cell and call Kyoya, he froze when he found that he didn't have his cell on him.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment._" The Sakura blossoms started whirling around Hikaru and Kaoru, something Hikaru knew was definitely not normal.

"Don't worry Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, putting his chin on Kaoru's neck. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll protect you."

"_Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows…"_

And the next thing the twins knew was darkness.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Uh oh! What's gonna happen to the twins? Find out next time on, Come Little Children. ;-)

Read and Review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	2. Missing Twins?

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't get this chapter right. I know the direction the story is to go in, it just took forever to get this chapter right. Sorry about the wait... Review replies?

**_YagamiNeko-_** I'm glad that you find this story idea original. ^_^ Why is the song bothering Kaoru so much? Only time will tell.

**_Thatzly-_** I'm glad you like this story and find it original as well. In alot of Fanfic's categories it's hard to find Supernatural style stories.

**_DontReallyCare-_** *Laughs* I'm glad you liked it so much.

**_RockerGirl0709-_** I'm glad you liked it as well. Do you hate the suspense? Because I'm sure I can make you hate cliffhangers.

**_ILuvHikaruAndKaoru-_** I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and the video is awesome.

**_iHikaoru o18-_** I'm glad you think its creepy. It's supposed to be.

**_Radical Edward 03-_** I'm glad you liked the first chapter. The song reminded me of a movie like that too (though I never watched it) as well as the one Sailor Moon episode (or movie :/ can't remember) where the children are all lead away by a song.

**_Happy-gerbil-faced-optimisim-_** It's okay. You don't have to read on if you don't want to.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad everybody likes it so much! And I'll always reply to reviews on the next chapter. If you miss a chapter and review for one then another, I'll combine the replies as well. Well, with that done, read the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

_Do you think magic is real?_

_When you believe, truly believe, certain types of magic will adhere to your will. They can either protect you from other magic, or can cause changes to happen._

_However, when you believe and know magic is real, it makes you more vulnerable. Magic will be more harmful and have a stronger effect._

**Chapter 1: Missing Twins?**

"_**Where are Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan?"**_

"Fujioka Haruhi." The teacher was going through role.

"Here," Haruhi responded, eyes looking around the classroom. Everyone was here except for the twins. Why weren't they in school? Were they sick?

"Hitachiin Hikaru." Silence. No noisy footsteps down the hall, no slamming open of the classroom door that the twins normally did on the rare occasion that they were late, nothing.

"Absent." The teacher muttered quietly before calling out, "Hitachiin Kaoru. Oh wait, let me guess, he's not here either?" It was meant to be a joke, but no one was laughing.

Sure, the Hitachiin brothers were known to skip class (or even school) on days they felt weren't important (only showing up for Host Club, naturally), but today was an important day. They had final exams today in three classes- final exams of the first quarter that would determine if you would be moved to a different class for the next quarter.

Whisperings were stretched through the classroom- budding rumors and ideas on why the twins weren't in school. There were the regular ones of the twins being sick and ones how they finally gave up on the rest of us (stemming from the fact that everybody knew that the twins used to live in their own little 'world'). Girls who Haruhi knew were exclusive regulars at the Host Club and always designated the twins threw around the rumor that they had finally eloped to get married in some far off country. Yet, there was one rumor that cut through them all and caught her attention.

"What if they disappeared along with the others?" It was a girl up closer to the front, and Haruhi had to strain to hear it. Her friends shushed her.

"Kimiko, no!" They were denying it. "Besides only the younger kids disappeared." The girl, Kimiko, nodded.

"I know, Nekozawa-senpai's little sister disappeared last night as well," Kimiko agreed, face and voice grave. "But still, it's a possibility, isn't it? I know a lot of kids woke up in yards and gardens in the morning. I was one of them." The girl, Kimiko went on talking, but Haruhi couldn't hear as the teacher shouted over the din,

"Quiet down!" When no one reacted immediately, he shouted, "Quiet down or I'll put you all in Class 1-D!" Everybody shut up.

The tests were passed out, but Haruhi found she couldn't concentrate on the test. Instead, she was thinking about what Kimiko had been saying.

What had happened last night?

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Kimiko-san," Haruhi called out to her fellow classmate as school ended for the day. Haruhi didn't want to be late for the Host Club, but she figured that it wouldn't matter if she was late by a few minutes seeing as the twins weren't there.

"Nani?" The black haired girl asked, blue eyes looking over the class to see who had called her out. Noticing Haruhi, she paused. "Nani Haruhi-kun?"

"I was wondering about what you were talking about earlier." Haruhii told her, and Kimiko blinked and looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean Haruhi-kun?" Kimiko asked.

"What you were talking about earlier during role," Haruhi explained. "About the missing kids and others waking up in gardens?" Kimiko, blinked, then it looked like a light bulb went off.

"Oh!" She gasped. "You see, last night all these little kids went missing. Not only that, but a lot of older kids woke up in family gardens. When I heard that Hitachiin-san were missing, I just assumed. Yet, it doesn't seem likely that that happened to them."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked, and KImiko, blinked, and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Ano… Well, all the kids who went missing were all Elementary grade kids," Kimiko explained. "Not only that, but it was only the Kindergarten to 2nd Grade Kids. But a lot of older kids were found in their gardens that were Middle School and High School age." Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a girl popped her head in the now empty classroom.

"Ah! There you are Kimiko-kouhai." A blonde girl smiled from the doorway. "Hurry, we don't want to be late for the Black Magic Club. Nekozawa-senpai will probably be in a foul mood." Kimiko turned her head towards the door.

"Hai," She told the girl, who then left. Kimiko turned back to Haruhi. "Gomen Haruhi-kun. I need to be going." Haruhi nodded.

"Arigato Kimiko-san," Haruhi thanked the girl. "Ja ne." Kimiko smiled as she ran out the room.

"Ja ne Haruhi-kun!" She shouted. "If you have any questions you can find me at the Black Magic Club!"

In the distance, the bell began to ring, signaling the time. Haruhi groaned. She had to hurry or Tamaki was likely to… overreact.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Haruhi! Otou-san was so worried!" Haruhi couldn't suppress her grimace as Tamaki literally latched onto her arm.

"Senpai, get off my arm." Why did Tamaki always have to overreact? Ignoring the childish Prince-type, Haruhi stepped completely into Music Room 3.

"Haru-Chan?" Tamaki was instantly replaced by Hani, who was hanging off her arm by one arm, the other clinging to Usa-Chan like a lifeline. "Where's Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan?" Finishing a note in his book, Kyoya snapped his black book shut, a glare from the overhead lights reflecting off his glasses.

"Yes Haruhi, where are the twins? They normally come with you." However obvious that the Shadow King potentially knew where the twins were, he was obviously baiting Haruhi.

"They weren't in school today." Haruhi stated. "Why they'd miss today of all days though is beyond me senpai."

"Well all the better!" Tamaki snapped, back from the Corner of Woe he had previously slunk to. "I don't want those devilish twins tainting my precious daughter's innocence!"

"Anyways," Haruhi continued, ignoring Tamaki once again. "You should have heard the rumors. Some of them were completely outrageous!" Kyoya nodded.

"I heard quite a few of them." Hani nodded as well, tugging Haruhi's arm with enough force to pull her shoulder from the socket.

"Takashi and I heard them to!" Hani chirped. "Did Tama-Chan hear the rumors too?" Hani looked towards Tamaki, who was, once again, growing mushrooms in a corner of the Host Club.

"Well, nonetheless," Kyoya stated. "We should find out why exactly the twins weren't in school today."

"Is Kyo-Chan worried about Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan to?" Hani asked, releasing Haruhi's arm and scampering over to the Shadow King.

"Not particularly." Kyoya responded. "However, when the twins' aren't here we lose profit."

An eerie cold wind blew across the room (the windows were still shut).

Of course. That was the only thing Kyoya was worried about.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_A short white limousine pulled up in front of a luxurious looking mansion. It beheld a few weeping willow trees in the front as well as beautiful gardens and in the back as you came around the curve to the mansion you could spy the shadow of a huge Sakura tree living in the backyard._

_The limo pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to the mansion. The Chauffer stepped out of the vehicle first and opened the door to the limo._

_Out of the vehicle stepped a young girl of about seventeen. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown that curled inward at her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled at the view of the mansion as she stepped out, holding a bag in front of her as a few others got some bags from the trunk._

"_Saya-Chan! Saya-Chan!" Two voices chorused, and the girl, Saya, found her knees buckling as she found herself bearing the weight of two five year old boys._

_They gave Saya Cheshire grins as she set her bag down and gave the two a big hug._

"_Boys, I've missed you!" She smiled as she ruffled two mops of identical red hair._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

So how was it? Beginnings are almost always sketchy with me, so please don't be too mad...

Please Read and Review and Tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
